Ketika Aku Menulis
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Orihime Inoue adalah seorang gadis yang periang dan lugu, ia juga memiliki kemampuan menulis yang luar biasa. Namun siapa sangka jika semua cerita yang dibuatnya mengandung kekerasan dan kegelapan? Benarkah ia yang membuat itu semua?


**Ketika Aku Menulis**

Sebuah cerita fiksi Bleach

**Oleh: **Valiamar

**Anime/Manga: **Bleach oleh Tite Kubo

**Karakter Utama: **Orihime Inoue

**Karakter Lain: **Tatsuki Arisawa, Rukia Kuchiki, Chizuru Honsho, dan Hinamori Momo

**Karakter Original: **Makiyose Nurikaza, Kyousuketa Miruze, dan Subuteta Jiroushin

**Rating: **M (Mature, 16 tahun ke atas)

**Genres: **Angst dan Suspense

**Tipe: **One Shot

**Dibuat: **5 Desember 2010

**Selesai: **8 Desember 2010

**Di Publikasikan: **9 Desember 2010

**Sinopsis lengkap: **Orihime Inoue adalah seorang gadis manis yang periang, baik hati, dan lugu. Ia juga memiliki kemampuan menulis yang luar biasa, tetapi dirinya yang tadi disebutkan itu hilang seolah ditelan bumi ketika ia menulis sebuah cerita—dalam bentuk apapun. Hanya cerita-cerita yang gelap, sadis, dan menakutkanlah yang dapat ia buat. Lantas, apakah benar ialah yang membuat itu semua? Ataukah ada hal-hal lain yang mempengaruhinya?

**Informasi lanjut: **Semua karakter kecuali kedua karakter original dalam cerita ini bukanlah milik pengarang, tetapi cerita ini jelas miliknya. Cerita ini di _rating _**M** karena **mengandung unsur kegelapan dan kesadisan** **yang kuat**. Cerita ini sepenuhnya **fiksi **dan **tidak mewakilkan apapun **dalam Bleach. Cerita ini dibuat untuk menghibur para pembaca. Jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan, itu sepenuhnya kebetulan.

**Dari Valiamar: **Ini dia fanfic kedua Bleach gue setelah **Hello**! Kali ini gue nyoba bikin yang belom pernah gue bikin sebelumnya yaitu pake _genre angst_ dan _suspense_ sekaligus. Disini ceritanya Orihime _out of character_ gitu setiap dia bikin cerita, gue inget banget ide cerita ini muncul gitu aja pas gue lagi dalam perjalanan nganterin kakak gue kerumah temennya *maaf curcol dikit*, emang deh yang namanya ide dan inspirasi itu tuh bisa dateng kapanpun, dimanapun dan darimanapun.

Karena ini fanfic perdana gue yang ber-_genre angst _dan _suspense_, gue minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kekurangan. Gue juga minta maaf buat semua Orihime fans kalo disini Orihime-nya gue bikin rada-rada _dark _gimana gitu. Karena menurut gue kalo karakter-karakter dalam fanfic itu nggak ooc, bisa dibilang fanfic itu hampir bukan fanfic (?) soalnya mendekati sama yang aslinya *sotoy mode: on, minta di _bash _nih*. Oh ya, gue juga mau nanya nih, sebenernya AU, swt, sama _beta reader _tuh apa sih? Yang tau jawabannya mohon memberitahu lewat _review _yaaa makasih banyak sebelumnya.

Soal _request _me-_request_, gue masih belom bisa nerima karena gue masih sangat amat amatir. Daripada nanti pada hancur-hancuran dan mengecewakan anda semua, mendingan nanti aja kalo gue udah bikin lebih banyak cerita lagi dan kalian semua suka cerita-cerita gue (amin ya rabbal alamin). Kritik dan saran sungguh saya terima, tapi _**flame **_**tidak diterima dalam bentuk apapun** karena saya tidak suka konflik. Dan satu lagi, **JANGAN LUPA BUAT NGE-**_**REVIEW **_**CERITA INI PAS BANGET ABIS SELESAI BACA** *nafsu mode:on banget* karena pendapat para pembaca saaangatlah penting. Oke deh, kayaknya gue udah cukup ngebacotnya, silahkan nikmati cerita Bleach gue yang kedua ini!

* * *

Halo, namaku Orihime Inoue. Umurku 17 tahun dan aku duduk di bangku kelas 12 SMU Karakura. Aku bukanlah siswi yang populer dan selalu mengikuti _trend _yang ada, meski begitu, aku memiliki teman-teman yang lumayan banyak. Aku mempunyai 3 sahabat, namanya Tatsuki, Rukia, dan Chizuru. Mereka sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak kelas 10, meskipun kelas kami berbeda-beda.

Semua orang mengenalku sebagai seorang gadis yang manis, periang, lucu, baik hati, dan yang paling adalah… Lugu. Kuakui mereka memang benar, aku paham sekali akan diriku sendiri. Nada bicaraku selalu riang gembira meskipun ada masalah yang menimpaku, kadang-kadang tindak tandukku konyol sekali, aku selalu siap dan bersedia membantu orang lain, aku pandai sekali menyembunyikan semua perasaan sedih dan amarahku, aku tidak kuat melihat orang lain sedih dan terluka, aku sering tidak paham akan maksud dari perkataan dan perbuatan teman-temanku yang seharusnya sudah aku ketahui. Semua hal-hal itu cukup untuk membentuk sebuah _image _pada diriku ini. Tidak masalah, sih… Hanya saja ada satu keanehan. Satu keanehan yang cukup besar.

Aku memiliki bakat menulis yang diturunkan oleh ibuku. Aku sudah gemar sekali menulis sejak umurku 7 tahun dan hingga saat ini kegemaranku itu belum pudar. Diantara semua bentuk karya-karya tulis, aku paling suka yang bercerita. Dulu ketika aku masih kecil, aku cuma bisa menulis asal-asalan dan semauku saja tanpa aturan, maklumlah namanya juga masih kecil. Asal sudah menulis, meskipun tak jelas apa maksud dan bentuknya, aku sudah merasa senang. Seiring dengan bertambahnya usiaku, aku mulai menulis dengan kejelasan, dengan bentuk yang sedikit demi sedikit menjadi pasti. Aku juga sudah mulai membaca untuk bahan tulisanku. Tapi, seperti yang aku bilang tadi, ada keanehan pada setiap tulisan-tulisanku… Dan keanehan itu semakin jelas dan nyata seiring dengan menajamnya kemampuan menulis dan pastinya bentuk tulisan yang aku buat.

Di umurku yang ke 11, aku berhasil membuat cerita pendek pertamaku. Sejak saat itulah, aku memutuskan untuk menekuni bidang cerita. Sebelum-sebelumnya, aku sudah membuat banyak sekali puisi dan kalimat-kalimat pendek berangkai yang aku tidak tahu apa disebutnya. Pokoknya banyak banget deh, tulisan-tulisan buatanku yang tidak ada sebutannya. Bukan cerita, puisi, pantun, syair, atau apapun itu. Hanya kalimat-kalimat pendek yang dirangkai menjadi satu atau dua paragraf. Tidak jelas arahnya kemana dan apa yang diutarakan di dalamnya. Barulah sejak aku berhasil membuat cerita pendek pertamaku, aku membuat karya-karya tulis yang berbentuk cerita. Sejak saat itulah, tulisan-tulisanku menjadi jelas sejelas-jelasnya. Aku senang sekali bisa membuat cerita pendek sendiri, langsung saja aku pamerkan ke teman-teman dan keluargaku. Tetapi respon dari mereka tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Teman-temanku kebanyakan menyerngitkan dahi dan berkata, "Ini beneran kamu yang buat, Orihime?" dan sisanya hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Wah bagus banget, Orihime! Kamu hebat!" meskipun aku tahu persis bahwa pujian tersebut dipaksakan. Aku bisa melihat dari senyuman mereka yang terkesan dibuat-buat, mungkin mereka sebenarnya juga ingin memberi respon seperti yang pertama, tetapi merasa tidak enak saja. Walau begitu, aku tetap bahagia.

Semula aku tidak mengerti mengapa banyak sekali yang mempertanyakan soal cerita pendek pertamaku, tetapi akhirnya aku tahu juga setelah dijelaskan oleh sahabatku ketika SD, Hinamori. Ia bilang padaku bahwa cerita pendekku tidak terlihat seperti buatan orang sepertiku. Ia juga bilang bahwa cerita pendekku seperti buatan anak SMP. Aku dengan keluguanku hanya bisa menjawab, "Ah, masa sih? Ceritaku biasa-biasa saja, kok!" itu karena aku belum paham sama sekali dengan apa yang _sebenarnya _aku tulis pada cerita pertamaku. Aku bersi keras menganggap bahwa cerita pertamaku itu biasa-biasa saja dan tidak patut dipertanyakan. Hal ini terus berlanjut hingga aku berumur 14 tahun. Dan di umur inilah, akhirnya aku mengerti akan _semuanya_.

Aku terus menerus menulis cerita-cerita pendek sejak keberhasilanku menulis cerita pendek pertamaku. Lama kelamaan dari cerita pendek aku beralih ke sesuatu yang lebih panjang. Yang biasanya hanya satu bab saja menjadi lebih dari itu. Suatu ketika saat umurku 14 tahun aku kembali melihat cerita-cerita pendek yang aku buat di saat yang lalu-lalu. Dan aku terkejut setengah mati. Semua cerita-cerita yang kubuat tidak ada yang ceria, semuanya kelam dan suram. Sepi, menakutkan, mengerikan… Bahkan cerita pertamaku saat umurku baru 11 saja tidak berakhir dengan bahagia seperti cerita-cerita pada umumnya. Aku sendiri saja sampai merasa takut saat membaca salah satu cerita buatanku sendiri. Apa aku ini sudah gila?

Aku merasa heran pada diriku sendiri, saat itu aku merasa seperti baru saja tersadar dari hipnotis. '_Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku bisa membuat cerita-cerita seperti ini?'_ batinku. Kok bisa-bisanya ya aku tidak sadar selama bertahun-tahun bahwa aku selalu membuat cerita yang mengerikan? Apa kebodohanku yang melewati batas, ya? Dilihat dari segi manapun, hal ini jelas tidak masuk akal. Pantas saja jika semua cerita-ceritaku selalu dipertanyakan, akhirnya aku _ngeh _juga. Cerita-cerita yang kubuat sama sekali tidak mencerminkan diriku—maksudku, _benar-benar _tidak mencerminkan diriku sedikitpun. Aku benar-benar terhenyak saat itu juga. Yang terjadi padaku ini benar-benar aneh. Sebodoh-bodohnya aku, harusnya aku masih sadar bahwa aku telah menulis yang tidak sepantasnya—setidaknya tidak sampai hitungan tahun.

Akhirnya, untuk mengusir semua perasaan yang tidak mengenakan ini, aku memutuskan untuk menulis sebuah cerita lagi. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku sampai-sampai aku bisa membuat banyak sekali cerita mengerikan tanpa aku sadari. Langsung saja aku mengambil buku dan pensil, dan mulai memikirkan matang-matang tentang cerita apa yang akan aku tulis sebentar lagi. Sebisa mungkin aku menjernihkan pikiranku dari darah, pembunuhan, penyiksaan, senjata, kemarahan, kesuraman, kekelaman, kengerian, keseraman, dan segala hal yang berada di dalam semua cerita-ceritaku sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku berusaha keras untuk memikirkan sebuah cerita _dari awal sampai akhir sekaligus _hingga rasanya otakku mau meledak akibat terlalu keras berpikir. Setelah betul-betul memastikan, akhirnya aku mulai menulis. Awalnya sih tidak ada apa-apa, hingga akhirnya aku merasakan adanya atmosfir aneh di sekelilingku, kemudian adanya getaran aneh di dalam diriku. Setelah itu, aku menulis dengan kecepatan luar biasa, seperti ada yang menggerakan tangan kananku. Lalu entah bagaimana caranya, aku sadar bahwa aku menulis _tanpa berpikir _lagi…

Tiba-tiba, tanganku berhenti menulis. Dan aku sudah dapat memakai otakku lagi. Ajaibnya, aku sama sekali tidak merasa pegal meskipun daritadi aku menulis dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku melihat bukuku sudah terisi 5 halaman. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang dan dengan nyali besar, aku memberanikan diriku untuk membaca cerita yang bukan sepenuhnya buatanku ini. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku membaca cerita yang baru saja aku buat dari awal sampai akhir, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah membacanya. Jadi ketika sudah selesai ya sudah, begitu saja. Mungkin karena kebiasaan inilah aku baru menyadari keanehanku sekarang. Coba saja jika aku langsung membaca ulang cerita pertamaku…

_Di sebuah kota kecil yang bernama Kuri, hiduplah dua orang sahabat yang bernama Maki dan Miru. Maki adalah gadis kaya raya yang kelaki-lakian, sedangkan Miru sebaliknya. Miru adalah gadis miskin yang cantik juga baik hati. Mereka berdua sangat berlawanan, tetapi takdir telah memutuskan mereka untuk menjadi sepasang sahabat. Semua orang di kota tempat mereka tinggal telah mengenal baik mereka, jika salah satu dari mereka tidak ada, pastilah orang-orang menanyakan dimana yang tidak ada kepada yang ada. Seperti misalnya Maki berjalan sendirian atau beramai-ramai tanpa Miru, pasti orang-orang yang melihatnya akan bertanya, "Maki, dimana Miru? Tumben tidak bersamamu." Ya kira-kira seperti itulah mereka sehari-hari._

Aku tidak menemukan apapun yang aneh pada bagian ini. Ini memang ideku, sebenarnya aku ingin membuat cerita manis tentang persahabatan Maki dan Miru yang berlawanan segala-galanya. Meskipun mereka berdua sangat berbeda, apapun yang terjadi mereka tetap bisa terus bersahabat. Sudah, hanya itu saja. Tidak ada yang salah kan dengan cerita tersebut? Aku terus membaca kelanjutan cerita yang barusan kubuat untuk menemukan titik anehnya. Aku yakin pasti ada.

_Sebetulnya, selain orang-orang yang kagum dengan persahabatan mereka, ada juga yang memandang heran. Masalahnya Maki dan Miru betul-betul berlawanan dalam segi apapun. Orang-orang yang memandang heran tersebut bingung akan bagaimana caranya kedua gadis itu bisa menjadi sepasang sahabat yang sungguh kuat keakrabannya. Hubungan mereka bahkan lebih kuat daripada sahabat-sahabat lain yang tinggal di kota itu juga._

_ Suatu hari, Miru datang ke sekolah dengan perasaan senang tak karuan. Ia menebarkan senyuman manisnya ke seluruh penjuru sekolah sambil berjalan bagaikan seorang putri menuju kelasnya. Kebetulan, ia sekelas dengan Maki. Ketika Maki melihat sahabatnya itu begitu senang, ia langsung menghampirinya dengan tatapan heran._

_ "Hey Miru, kau kenapa sih? Kok senang sekali?" tanya Maki dengan satu alis terangkat tanda bingung. "Jangan bilang kau sedang jatuh cinta—aku tidak tertarik sih pada siapa, tapi setidaknya ceritakan padaku dong!" lanjutnya sambil mendengus kesal. Maki memang begitu, tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak jadi masalah buat Miru._

_ Miru yang tadinya membelakangi Maki langsung memutar balikkan tubuhnya yang ramping itu dengan anggunnya. Wajah cantiknya yang tadinya menunjukkan rasa senang kini berubah menjadi kecewa. "Maki? Kau tidak tahu mengapa aku senang hari ini?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya._

_ Maki memutar bola matanya sejenak. "Ya tentu saja aku tidak tahu, kalau aku tahu tentu aku tidak akan bertanya padamu." Jawabnya santai. Miru nampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Maki barusan. "Tapi aku sudah bisa menebak, pasti kau sedang jatuh cinta kan? Mengaku sajalah Miru, aku kan sahabatmu!" Maki melanjutkan sambil menyenggol lengan Miru, keras._

_ "Aduh, Maki! Kupikir kebiasaanmu menyenggol lengan itu harus dihentikan," kata Miru sambil mengelus lengannya yang sakit akibat disenggol Maki tadi. Kemudian ia mendesah. "Ya sudahlah jika kau tidak tahu, aku tidak percaya kalau kau lupa. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu, yang pasti aku senang bukan karena sedang jatuh cinta." Miru melanjutkan. Kelihatan sekali bahwa ia sangat kecewa terhadap Maki, tapi karena Maki orangnya tidak peka, ia tidak begitu menyadarinya._

_ "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi lesu begitu, Miru? Kau sakit?" tanya Maki yang tidak sadar akan kekecewaan sahabatnya terhadap dirinya. "Hari ini kau aneh sekali—masuk kelas girang sekali, eh tiba-tiba lesu begini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, sih?" ia bertanya lagi, tetapi tidak dijawab oleh Miru. Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk kelas berbunyi nyaring. Anak-anak sekelas langsung duduk di bangku tempat duduk masing-masing. Tentu saja Maki sebangku dengan Miru._

_ Sepanjang pelajaran bahkan sampai pulang sekolah sekalipun, Maki menyadari sekali bahwa Miru menjauhinya. Tetapi setiap kali ia bertanya pada Miru apa sebabnya, Miru tidak pernah menjawab. Kalau sudah begini, Maki yakin pasti Miru marah padanya karena suatu sebab. Maki paham betul bagaimana jika sahabatnya itu sedang marah padanya. Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Miru buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya dan berlari pulang meninggalkan Maki. Maki yang heran melihat sikap sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba ditegur oleh Subuteta Jiroushin-yang akrab dipanggil Jirou, salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang lain._

_ "Maki, kau ini bagaimana sih? Besok kan Miru ulangtahun, kok kau bisa lupa?" sahut Jirou sambil membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya yang masih berserakan di atas meja. "Wajar saja jika ia marah padamu seperti itu, orang yang diharapkannya bakal paling mengingat hari ulang tahunnya malah justru yang melupakannya. Aku saja yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya ingat, kok." Jirou melanjutkan._

_ Maki berpikir sebentar, kemudian ia menepuk dahinya keras-keras. "Oh iya! Miru besok ulang tahun! Astaga kok aku bisa lupa, sih?" sesalnya dengan nada yang cukup panik. "Pantas saja dia marah sekali padaku sampai menjauhiku begitu… Aku harus minta maaf padanya segera. Oh ya Jirou, makasih banyak ya sudah mengingatkanku!" seru Maki sambil berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas._

Sejauh ini masih baik-baik saja. Aku masih belum menemukan adanya keanehan pada cerita ini. Semuanya masih ideku sampai sejauh tadi. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku terus membaca karena aku yakin sekali pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada cerita 5 halaman ini. Kelanjutannya adalah Maki pergi kerumah Miru untuk meminta maaf dan Miru memaafkannya. Akhirnya mereka berdua merundingkan tentang pesta ulangtahun Miru dan bersahabat kembali. Aku tahu jika ide cerita ini tidak bagus, tapi aku tidak benar-benar ingin membuat cerita sekarang. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku ketika aku menulis sebuah cerita.

Aku membaca dan terus membaca, tetapi titik aneh pada cerita ini tak kunjung aku temukan juga. Aku hampir menyerah saat aku menyadari bahwa setelah Maki dan Miru resmi bersahabat kembali, ceritanya yang seharusnya sudah selesai ternyata masih berlanjut. Seketika perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Sungguh tidak enak. Rasanya aku tahu apa yang bakal diceritakan selanjutnya… Tapi biarlah, aku ingin membuktikannya sendiri. Lantas aku kembali membaca kelanjutan cerita itu, tepatnya setelah Maki dan Miru bersahabat kembali.

_Miru senang sekali, pesta ulangtahunnya berjalan dengan sangat sukses. Meskipun ia miskin, tetapi karena Maki yang membiayai pesta ulangtahunnya, maka pestanya itu menjadi mewah dan tidak terlupakan. Setelah rumahnya dibereskan, Miru mengganti bajunya dan bersiap-siap tidur. Namun ketika ia sedang menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin, ia mendengar ada bunyi yang berasal dari jendela. Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya dengan perasaan curiga, dan ia terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Maki sudah menyusup ke dalam kamarnya. Rupanya bunyi yang didengar oleh Miru tadi adalah bunyi masuknya Maki ke kamar Miru melalui jendela._

_ "Maki-chan? Ada apa malam-malam begini kemari? Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Miru dengan dahi yang mengerut, tetapi tetap saja wajahnya terlihat cantik. Bicaranya sopan dan hati-hati sekali, meskipun pada sahabatnya sendiri. Miru memang seperti itu sifatnya. _

_ Hari sudah gelap gulita, jalanan disekitar rumah Miru sudah sepi. Karena Miru sedang bersiap-siap tidur, maka penerangan di kamarnya sengaja dibuatnya remang-remang. Maki datang dengan memakai jaket ber-capuchon yang terpasang di kepalanya, dengan bawahan celana jeans hitam dan sneakers Nike. Bisa dibilang itu adalah gaya sehari-hari Maki, yang juga identik dengan gaya seorang psikopat remaja. Tapi apakah Maki adalah seorang psikopat remaja? Lihat saja nanti._

Aku hampir tersedak ludahku sendiri saat membaca kata-kata bagian akhir. Sama sekali tidak terlintas di benakku untuk menjadikan Maki seorang psikopat remaja. Cerita ini bisa kubilang sudah melenceng jauh dari yang seharusnya. Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak mau lagi membaca kelanjutan cerita yang seharusnya berakhir bahagia ini, tapi ada suatu rasa penasaran yang mendorongku untuk terus membacanya. Akupun terlarut dalam rasa itu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk terus membaca cerita yang belum ada judulnya ini.

_ Maki menyeringai dibalik capuchonnya. Ia agak sedikit menunduk, jadi yang kelihatan hanya seringaiannya saja. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun sekali lagi pada sahabat sejatiku?" tanyanya dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat. "Kau ini sahabat terbaikku, Miru, jadi kau pantas mendapatkan sesuatu yang spesial dariku yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan dari orang lain."_

_ Petir kembali menyambar, suasana menjadi tegang sekarang. Miru merasakan hawa yang sungguh membuatnya gelisah. Yang di depannya itu adalah benar Maki, sahabatnya, tetapi rasanya seperti bukan begitu. Caranya ia masuk, pakaiannya, cara bicaranya… Lebih mirip seperti seseorang yang harus dihindari. Tiba-tiba Maki melangkah maju mendekati Miru yang sedang berpikir tentang ucapan Maki barusan. Sontak Mirupun menjauh selangkah juga._

_ "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menjauh, Miru-chan? Kau tidak senang didekati oleh sahabatmu sendiri hah?" Maki bertanya sambil terus berjalan ke arah Miru, membuat Miru terus menerus mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok. Nada bertanyanya barusan sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang bertanya pada sahabat terbaiknya. Maki kemudian mendongak, menatap tajam Miru yang nampak ketakutan dan tanpa harapan. Mata Maki yang berwarna hijau terang seolah-olah menusuk dalam mata Miru yang berwarna biru laut. Tanpa Miru sadari, tangan kanan Maki tersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. "Selamat ulangtahun, Miru-chan sahabat sejatiku. Aku… Membencimu." Maki berkata sambil mengayunkan pisau tajam yang digenggamnya di tangan kanannya tepat ke arah Miru._

_ Dengan sigap, Miru menghindari serangan Maki tersebut. Seakan-akan dia sudah tahu bahwa Maki akan melakukan itu terhadapnya. Tetapi wajahnya sangat amat terkejut. "Ma-Maki? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau membenciku dan ingin membunuhku? Kita kan sahabat…" tanyanya dengan sedih._

_ Maki mengarahkan badannya untuk bisa menatap Miru. Ia kini menatap sahabat yang dibencinya itu dengan mata melotot. Sungguh seram wajahnya kini sekarang, tidak ada lagi Maki yang bermata hangat dan bersahabat. "Apa katamu? Kenapa aku membencimu dan ingin membunuhmu? Hah! Pakai otakmu itu! Ingat semua yang kau lakukan padaku, sahabat sialan!" omelnya beringas._

_ Miru mengerutkan dahi, lagi. "Apa maksudmu, Maki-chan? Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti." Katanya dengan sangat lembut. Memang betul-betul berlawanan sekali dia itu dengan Maki._

_ "Hentikan sikap sok bodohmu itu! Kau benar-benar membuatku muak, Miru!" serunya sambil kembali mengayunkan pisau dapurnya ke arah Miru. Tetapi Miru masih bisa menghindarinya. Makipun tak mau kalah. "Kau rebut semua perhatian orang dengan wajahmu dan sikapmu, termasuk orang yang kusukai dan keluargaku!" ia melanjutkan. "Juga guru-guru, teman-teman… Semuanya kau rebut! Semuanya memujimu dan mengagung-agungkanmu! Kau selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, padahal kau cuma seorang gadis kumuh dan miskin yang beruntung karena bisa bersahabat dengan orang kaya sepertiku!"_

_ Miru masih menghindar dan terus menghindar dari serangan-serangan yang diarahkan Maki padanya. Kini kamarnya telah hancur karena disayat-sayat oleh pisau. "Tapi, Maki… Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu padamu! Sungguh! Maafkan aku!" katanya di sela-sela kesibukannya menghindari serangan Maki. Tapi sepertinya Maki tidak peduli. Bukannya lebih tenang, serangannya malah semakin ganas._

_ "Bohong! Diam kau! Akui saja bahwa kau iri padaku karena aku kaya sedangkan kau miskin! Maka dari itulah kau hancurkan hidupku!" serunya sambil terus menyerang Miru yang lihai seperti tikus. "Orang sepertimu tidak boleh dibiarkan hidup, kau harus mati! Kau dengar itu? Kau harus mati! MATI!"_

_ Miru dengan cepat berlari keluar dari kamarnya karena tempat itu sudah betul-betul tidak aman lagi. Dia tidak peduli soal kerusakan yang ada pada tempat kesayangannya itu, yang penting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan diri dari serangan mematikan sang sahabat sejati yang baru saja berganti status menjadi mantan sahabat itu. Ia melarikan diri ke bagian belakang rumahnya dan Maki terus mengejarnya. Akhirnya Maki sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia lemparkan pisau dapurnya… Dan pisau itu tepat menancap dengan manis di kaki kiri Miru. Akibatnya, gadis cantik itu terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan._

_ Maki tersenyum puas melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi pada mantan sahabatnya. Ia melangkah penuh kemenangan ke arah Miru yang kini terpuruk. Darah segar bersimbah di sekeliling kaki kirinya. Melihat darah yang berceceran pada Miru, nafsu membunuh Maki semakin terbakar. Rasanya ia ingin segera memutilasi atau setidaknya menusuk-nusuk Miru. Tanpa ampun, Maki berlutut kemudian mencabut pisau dapur yang menancap pada kaki kiri Miru, membuat gadis itu menjerit. Darah yang keluar semakin banyak, dan Maki hanya bisa menatapnya bagai orang kehausan._

_ "Aku rasa inilah akhir hidupmu, Kyousuketa Miruze," kata Maki sembari menyebutkan nama panjang Miru. Sementara Miru hanya bisa memandang nanar Maki, terus memohon kepadanya agar tidak menghabisi usianya. Ia menangis penuh derita ditengah-tengah luka yang cukup dalam pada kaki kirinya. Tetapi rupanya Maki sudah dikuasai oleh setan amarah. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia luncurkan pisau dapur miliknya ke arah jantung Miru._

_ "Tidaaaaak!" Miru menjerit sambil menutup kedua matanya._

_ JLEB._

_ Kalian pasti berpikir kalau yang tertusuk itu adalah Miru, kan? Ternyata tidak. Yang tertusuk adalah… Maki. Sebelum pisau dapur milik Maki mengenai jantung Miru, Miru sudah menusuk Maki duluan dengan pisaunya yang tak kalah tajam. Hanya saja Miru tidak menusuk Maki tepat di jantung, ia hanya menusuk Maki di perut. Dan dia menusuk dengan mata tertutup. _

"_Kejutan… Hehe." Kata Miru sambil tersenyum manis. Tiba-tiba saja dia membuka matanya lagi setelah tadi ditutup rapat. Dan saat itu juga darah di kakinya berhenti mengalir._

_ Maki melotot tanda terkejut. Ia melepaskan pisau dapurnya dan beralih ke perutnya yang kini tertancap pisau. Darah pekat mengalir deras dari perutnya, berbaur dengan darah Miru. Sekuat tenaga ia mencabut pisau Miru dari perutnya. "Mi… Miru… Se, sejak kapan k-kau punya sen… Senjata?" ia bertanya dengan sisa kesadaran yang ada sebelum akhirnya tersungkur._

_ Diluar dugaan, Miru sama sekali tak terlihat shock atau apa. Sebaliknya, ia malah terlihat senang dan baik-baik saja. Dengan santai ia mulai bangkit dan membersihkan luka di kakinya. "Sejak awal!" serunya girang. Ia persis seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa sekarang._

_ "Sejak… Sejak awal? Apa… Apa maksudmu?" tanya Maki dengan lemah. Mungkin riwayat hidupnya bakal habis dalam beberapa menit lagi, kecuali kalau ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup sedikit lebih lama. Seharusnya ia belum boleh mati, karena sebentar lagi misteri besar akan terungkap dari mulut Miru._

_ Miru tersenyum penuh arti. Ia berhenti membersihkan lukanya dan kemudian menatap Maki yang sedang meregang nyawa. "Tidak bisa berteriak lagi ya, Maki? Baiklah, kini aku yang akan bicara," katanya. Lalu dia berdehem sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "Aku sudah menduga kalau kau akan membunuhku malam ini, makanya aku berjaga-jaga. Kukira dugaanku salah, ternyata tidak."_

_ Maki sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Rasanya dia bagai mendengar bahwa langit akan runtuh besok pagi. "Aku tidak mengerti… Kalau kau… Sudah tahu, lantas… Kenapa kau… Bersikap seperti itu?" ia bertanya di sisa-sisa akhir hidupnya. Sepertinya ia memang diberi kesempatan untuk mendengarkan semua yang akan dikatakan Miru._

_ "Kau bodoh seperti biasa, ya? Memangnya manusia tidak bisa berpura-pura?" kata Miru sinis. Perlahan tapi pasti, sifat-sifat yang selalu ditonjolkannya menghilang. Dia mulai main kasar sekarang. "Aku juga sudah lama membencimu, Makiyose Nurikaza. Awalnya sih biasa saja, tapi lama-lama kau selalu menindasku dan memperlakukanku seenaknya. Mentang-mentang aku baik dan sabar, kau pikir aku akan selalu tahan diomeli dan dikasari begitu? Belum lagi disuruh-suruh. Kau juga selalu mengolok-olokku soal kemiskinanku ini." Katanya sambil memperban lukanya. Ia juga sudah mempersiapkan beberapa alat P3K dari awal kalau-kalau ia terluka._

_ Maki tertegun. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Miru barusan. Tidak disangka jadinya akan begini. Melihat Miru yang selalu tersenyum lembut dan menerima semua perlakuan buruk darinya, tiba-tiba mengakui bahwa dia sangat membenci itu semua. Menyedihkan sekali persahabatan mereka berdua—persahabatan mereka penuh dengan kepalsuan yang menyakitkan._

_ "Tapi rupanya kau tidak begitu pandai berpura-pura ya, Maki-chan. Untung saja aku ahlinya dalam hal itu," Miru melanjutkan bicaranya. "Kau ingin membunuhku, dengan alasan aku merebut semua orang darimu, aku iri dengan kekayaanmu sehingga aku hancurkan hidupmu… Kau bicara seakan-akan kau sendiri tak ada salah padaku. Kau juga harus memakai otakmu, ingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku."_

_ Maki terdiam mendengar seluruh perkataan Miru. Ia sudah tak sanggup bicara, namun ia masih bisa bernafas. Mendengar itu semua hanya membuat dadanya terasa sakit—bahkan melebihi sakit di perutnya yang tertusuk pisau. Ia sadar bahwa ia telah membunuh dirinya sendiri. Selama ini Maki selalu berpikir bahwa Miru dengan tulus menerima seluruh perlakuan buruk darinya tanpa ada rasa keberatan sedikitpun. Ternyata… Itu semua palsu, hanya kepura-puraan belaka. Miru sama sekali tidak suka dengan semua perlakuan-perlakuan buruk itu. Diam-diam Mirupun membalaskan dendamnya. Dan siapa sangka bahwa ia berhasil telak?_

_ Miru menyadari bahwa Maki masih saja hidup. Ia mendesah penuh kegusaran. "Oh kau masih hidup rupanya? Pasti kau memang ditakdirkan untuk mendengarkanku… Ya, mendengarkanku, suatu hal yang tidak pernah kau lakukan selama menjadi sahabatku," katanya. "Jadi bagaimana rasanya, Maki? Dikalahkan oleh orang yang selalu kau tindas? Enak tidak? Bagaimana rasanya terbunuh oleh orang yang sangat ingin kau bunuh beberapa saat sebelum kau berhasil melakukannya? Pastinya sangat menyebalkan, bukan?" Miru terus berceloteh. "Dan bagaimana rasanya kalah disaat kau yakin bahwa kau akan menang? Disaat kematianku sudah ada di depan matamu, tiba-tiba saja semuanya berubah dan kaulah yang justru mati? Tidak enak kan? Cepat katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya!"_

_ Tentu saja Maki tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi. Kalaupun dalam keadaan sehat walafiatpun, dia tetap tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Pengakuan dan perubahan sifat Miru yang sangat amat mendadak ini sudah cukup mencabut jantungnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya yang selama ini selalu berada di atas Miru bisa terbunuh olehnya begitu saja. Semula ia pikir Miru dapat dibunuhnya dengan mudah, ternyata yang terjadi justru sangat amat kebalikannya._

_ "Kau tahu, Maki? Kupikir tidak seru jika dari awal kau masuk kamarku, aku sudah menunjukkan rasa tahuku. Makanya, aku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura lagi supaya membuatmu makin marah, dengan begitu, kau bisa lebih tersakiti lagi," Miru berkata layaknya berbicara normal. "Kau juga harus tahu Maki, aku bisa jauh lebih sadis dan berbahaya ketimbang dirimu. Sebetulnya kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja menyiksamu mati-matian, tapi sayangnya aku sedang tak ingin. Well, kalau kau kesal setengah mati dan ingin menyalahkan sesuatu, salahkan saja takdirmu. Salahkan takdirmu yang membuatmu berurusan dengan orang penuh kepalsuan seperti diriku ini." Ia berkata sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat wajah cantiknya nampak berseri di tengah kegelapan malam._

_ Akhirnya hidup Maki tamat. Ia mati dengan mata terbuka, sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengetahui sesuatu yang betul-betul mengejutkannya sebelum nyawanya tercabut. Berakhirlah juga kisah persahabatan Maki dan Miru—sepasang sahabat paling terkenal di kota Kuri. Sungguh miris melihat tragisnya akhir persahabatan mereka. Rupanya persahabatan mereka sudah palsu sejak awal._

Dan cerita itupun selesai. Meski aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa aku tidak menyukainya. Seru juga ternyata membaca cerita sadis seperti itu. Bodoh sekali aku selama ini tidak pernah membaca ulang karyaku sendiri. Mungkin jikaaku membacanya, aku tidak akan menentang sama sekali keanehan yang selalu terjadi padaku setiap kali aku menulis. Lalu aku sadar, aku mulai tertarik pada cerita sadis dan mengerikan. Entah kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi padaku.

* * *

**5 Tahun Kemudian**

Aku menandatangani buku-buku yang dibawa oleh banyak orang ke hadapanku. Di buku yang mereka bawa, ada namaku terpajang disana. Ya, saat ini aku sedang mengadakan acara peluncuran novel _thriller _pertamaku yang berjudul 'Jeritan Saat Itu'. Akhirnya setelah berkutat dengan cerita pendek, _novelette_, serta _novella_, aku berhasil juga membuat sebuah novel.

Tapi, keanehan itu masih belum hilang juga. Singkatnya, aku masih menulis diluar kesadaranku hingga detik ini. Tetapi, meskipun begitu, setiap kali aku membaca hasil karyaku, aku selalu menyukainya, begitu juga dengan semua orang yang membacanya—walaupun mereka yang kukenal masih saja tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa membuat cerita sadis. Aku tidak tahu kapan keanehan ini akan hilang dan aku bisa membuat cerita dengan seluruh kemampuanku yang asli, namun satu hal yang pasti, aku belum bosan dengan jenis cerita yang sadis, gelap, berdarah, suram, kelam, dan sepi meski jenis cerita tersebut sudah kudalami selama bertahun-tahun.

Lucu ya, takdir seperti mengikatku dengan jenis cerita itu. Kenapa harus aku yang menerima takdir seperti ini? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja? Apa karena kepribadianku yang begitu jauh dari kegelapan? Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu jawabannya, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu. Aku rasa, pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut akan tersimpan menjadi rahasia yang tak akan mungkin terungkap.

* * *

**Catatan Akhir Cerita: **Wadaouw akhirnya selesai juga nih _third fic _yang merupakan _second fic _gue buat anime **Bleach **ini**.** Panjang banget ya kayaknya o_0. Ini sampe 23 halaman loh, _words_-nya juga hampir 5000. Gue sampe begadang banget buat kelarin cerita ini *lagi-lagi curcol*, belom lagi mikir dua kali lipat buat cerita Maki dan Mirunya. Mohon maaf sekali lagi buat para pembaca khususnya Orihime _fans _kalau cerita ini jelek dan membosankan. Maklum, baru pertama kali bikin cerita kayak gini. Oh ya, cerita ini naik _rating _jadi **M **soalnya ternyata kekerasan dalam cerita ini termasuk kuat. Nah, daripada nganggur, mending **klik deh kotak review dibawah ini dan kasih tau gue pendapat kalian soal cerita ini**! Terima kasih banyak ya yang udah baca. Sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya! (Cerita selanjutnya: **The Shirozanis**)

**Ucapan Terima Kasih: **Makasih buanyak buat **Kurosaki Mitsuki**, **Ararancha**, juga **Maka Q **atas _review-review_nya! Kalian berhasil bikin gue melayang...

**Balasan _review_**

1. Buat **Kurosaki Mitsuki: **Gue seneng banget lo bisa suka sama fic gue yang satu ini. _Your opinion is my command_, jadi _rating _cerita ini sukses gue naikin jadi M. Wahaha gue lebih mau nggak capeknya daripada nggak sadarnya! Tapi asik juga sih ya kalo nulis nggak sadar jadinya nggak usah repot-repot mikir lagi *_author _pemalas* okelah, gue bakalan terus bikin cerita!

2. Buat **Ararancha: **Salam kenal juga, Ararancha! Wah gue tersanjung banget nih dibilang kayak udah _pro_, padahal gue sendiri masih ngerasa amatiran banget. Soal _rating_, udah sukses gue naikin jadi M karena emang abis gue tinjau ulang, gue baru sadar kalo cerita ini ternyata sadis juga ya. Soal Maki dan Miru itu emang idenya melintas gitu aja dan nyebelinnya sampe sekarang juga gue masih nggak tau enaknya Orihime bisa nulis tanpa sadar itu karena apa... Siplah, dicerita-cerita gue selanjutnya para oc-oc perannya nggak bakal kuat. Makasih banyak buat jawaban AU dan _beta reader_-nya, udah jelas banget kok. Oke deh kapan-kapan gue kirimin PM yaaa!

3. Buat **Maka Q: **Horeee makasih banget ya atas opininya!


End file.
